Alien T-Rex
The Alien T-Rex is the main dinosaur in Planet of Dinosaurs. The Alien T-Rex has a strange bumpy gray skin, and is exstremly tall. History When a group of space explorers crash landed on an uncharted planet, they quickly discovered it was much like a younger Earth, complete with dinosaurs! As the group wandered across the planet, they encountered a Stegosaurus, which began to chase them. They fled from the herbivore, only to run into the planet’s top predator: the Tyrannosaurus. The humans quickly hid behind a rock, cowering in fear before the two behemoths. With the larger meal in front of it, the Tyrannosaurus ignored the humans and entered battle with the Stegosaurus. The smaller herbivore was little match for the tyrant lizard, and was quickly killed. Hoping to escape the hunter, the group of humans climbed to the top of a nearby plateau, believing the huge animal would be unable to follow. They were mistaken, however, and late in the night the Tyrannosaurus broke through their flimsy stockade and snatched up one of the women in its huge maw! Satisfied with its midnight snack, the dinosaur left the human camp to return to its lair. Days passed and the humans began to set up space reflectors to signal their location to any passing spaceships. During one of their excursions, an Allosaurus attacked one of the women. The dinosaur was driven away with spears and laser fire before it could harm the woman, though. Always on the hunt, the Tyrannosaurus soon found the wounded dinosaur and devoured it. Tired of always running in fear, the humans decided it was time to go on the offense. Killing a Polacanthus and stuffing its body with poisonous berries, they brought it to the entrance of the cave which served as the Tyrannosaurus’ lair in hopes of poisoning the beast. The plan backfired though, resulting in the death of another member of their group. With the man’s body in its jaws, the Tyrannosaurus returned to its lair. Another day passed and another plan was concocted. They would lure the dinosaur into chasing them and trick it into impaling itself on a sharpened log! Lee, the captain, ran off to distract the beast while the rest of the group worked on building the trap. As Lee led the Tyrannosaurus across the barren land, a Rhedosaurus appeared from behind a rock. When the Tyrannosaurus saw it, its time was limited. Gripping the smaller dinosaur’s head in its jaws, the Tyrannosaurus quickly crushed its skull. With a large meal in its jaws, the dinosaur no longer cared about the tiny human it was chasing and returned to its lair to feast. Lee returned to the group just as they put the finishing touches on the trap. With the trap ready, the group set out to get the Tyrannosaurus to chase them. They yelled and taunted at the entrance to its lair, trying to get the beast to emerge. It would not disappoint them, and charged out of the mouth of the cave. Running for their lives, the humans led the dinosaur toward their trap. Too distracted by the humans, it failed to notice the huge wooden stake in its path and plowed straight into it, burying the spike deep in its gut! Roaring in agony, the mighty Tyrannosaurus fell over and died. Category:Aliens Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Kaiju